The present invention relates to a Hall effect sensor circuit arrangement including a Hall effect sensor that provides offset compensation.
Use of a Hall effect sensor to detect a magnetic field is known. A circuit alternatively samples terminals of the Hall effect sensor at 0 degrees and 90 degrees orientation. Such a technique is known as current spinning. In order to attempt to reduce an offset voltage error, which can be caused by factors such as mechanical stress, temperature change or manufacture misalignment, a cross-shaped Hall effect sensor is utilized. A low pass filter, however, is required to remove voltage ripples that represent the offset error from the output of the Hall effect sensor. Thus, response speed is limited by the low pass filter.